1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to indicator mechanisms, and more particularly to a indicator for valves to symbolize an operating condition of the valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indicator mechanisms are available which show the operating condition of valves; however, presently available indicators are mechanically intensive. Also, known indicators are inefficient in that the viewable area indicating the operating condition is a small surface not easily viewable, particularly from positions to the side of the viewing window.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved indicator mechanism.